In the treatment of various diseases or injuries including burns, decubituses, wounds, skin ulcers, leg ulcers, diabetic ulcers, occlusive arterial disease and arteriosclerosis obliterans, angiogenesis is useful. Since serious exacerbation of the pathological condition may be induced by bacterial infection in these diseases, an angiogenesis-inducing agent which has both an antibacterial activity and an angiogenesis-inducing activity is demanded.
Also, in skin wounds associated with bacterial infection, an agent for treating a wound(s) which has an antibacterial activity is useful. Moreover, in view of preventing possible future infection, it is desired that an agent for treating a wound(s) having an antibacterial activity be also used for wounds which are not associated with infection.
As a polypeptide which has an angiogenesis-inducing activity and an antibacterial activity, LL-37 is known (Non Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
Besides, Nakagami et al. invented a polypeptide which has a vascular endothelial growth activity, and in turn, an angiogenesis-inducing activity, and further discovered that the peptide has a peptide having a higher angiogenesis-inducing activity than LL-37, and then filed a patent application directed thereto (Patent Literature 1). Furthermore, Nakagami et al. discovered a polypeptide AG30-5C, which consists of 30 amino acid residues and has a higher angiogenesis-inducing activity than the peptide of Patent Literature 1, and then filed a patent application directed thereto (Patent Literature 2). Patent Literature 1 and 2 also suggest that the polypeptides have an antibacterial activity.
In addition, as a therapeutic agent for decubitus or skin ulcer, a formulation which contains basic FGF (bFGF) consisting of 154 amino acids as an effective ingredient (FIBLAST Spray (registered trademark)) is known. However, this bFGF does not have an antibacterial activity.